She's Leaving Home
Synopsis Carl's court hearing takes place, Vernon and David purchase some fruit machines, the surgery is broken into and various drugs are stolen. Full Summary Dr Tricia Summerbee is called to the Executive Council office at the local hospital to deal with the complaints from the Aidensfield residents. Looking for a shoulder to cry on, Tricia once again turns to Mike for advice. He tries to persuade her to go out for a drink with him to take her mind off her troubles but he has no luck - Tricia just can't get work off her mind. To make matters worse she receives a hoax call reporting a car accident and together with Mike she goes to investigate. When they return to the surgery they are horrified to discover that it is has been burgled and that the drugs cabinet has been raided. Meanwhile, the young lovers Debbie and Carl are frustrated as Debbie's parents have banned them from seeing each other. Carl is remanded in custody as he pleads guilty to a charge of damage to property after his attacks on the police station. When his sentence is postponed he is taken to a Young Offenders Centre but he quickly seizes a chance to escape in a passing coal truck. Whilst their parents are locked in a bitter feud of flying accusations Carl surprises Debbie by meeting her after school and they plan their escape to the bright lights of London. Back at the police station they are still searching for a suspect for the break in at the surgery. When Mike discovers that Carl's uncle, Eddie Ford has just arrived in town to stay with his sister Jill they have a new lead, particularly when they discover that he has done time. When under question Eddie gives a false home address and a false alibi - Jill is perplexed but decides not to say anything. However, when she discovers a bag full of drugs in her children's bedroom she is furious and goes to the police. Eddie, stunned that he has been shopped by his sister, is arrested. Debbie and Carl only make it as far as a derelict cottage on the Moors before Debbie becomes feverish after drinking contaminated water. Carl calls Tricia and effectively saves Debbie's life. As far as the White's are concerned all is forgiven. There is more good news when Carl is told that he should expect to get off with a caution. Meanwhile Vernon plans to bring a bit of viva Las Vegas glitz and glamour to the Aidensfield Arms when he buys some second hand slot machines. It transpires that the machines are faulty and the money keeps on churning out into the hands of punters and consequently behind the bar- but not, alas into Vernon's pocket. Cast * Andy Abrahams as Magistrate * John Lloyd Fillingham as Andy Sykes * Stephen Hoyle as Carl Lomax * Sharon Muircroft as Mrs. Lomax * Tony Turner as Mr. White * Gillian Cally as Mrs. White * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Vicki Lee-Taylor as Deborah White * Billy Moores as Mr. Hawkins * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Lisa Marie Boucher as Jenny Kirby * Peter Gunn as Eddie Ford * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Colin Waite as Charley Woods Gallery File:She'sLeavingHome1.png|Carl Lomax on his trial File:She'sLeavingHome2.png|Carl is remanded in custody until a report to his case is handed File:She'sLeavingHome3.png|Andy sketches Craddock File:She'sLeavingHome4.png|Mrs. Lomax looks down File:She'sLeavingHome5.png|The White's smile with anticipation over the magistrate's decision File:She'sLeavingHome6.png|Andy watches over the feuding family's arguments File:She'sLeavingHome7.png|The police holds back the two family File:She'sLeavingHome8.png|David and Vernon on their way to look at slot machines File:She'sLeavingHome9.png|Deborah was furious over her parents File:She'sLeavingHome10.png|Deborah cries over Carl File:She'sLeavingHome11.png|David and Vernon look around the machines File:She'sLeavingHome13.png|Hawkins warns that the bailiffs are after him File:She'sLeavingHome15.png|Vernon and Hawkins soon made a deal File:She'sLeavingHome16.png|Andy interviews Oscar about Tricia File:She'sLeavingHome17.png|The interview soon lead to an argument between Gina and Oscar File:She'sLeavingHome18.png|Jenny ask for Carl's prison address File:She'sLeavingHome20.png|Jenny contacts Deborah and lets her know of the address File:She'sLeavingHome22.png|Uncle Eddie's arrival is greeted with anticipation File:She'sLeavingHome23.png|Andy tries to interview Tricia File:She'sLeavingHome24.png|An angry Tricia leaves Andy behind File:She'sLeavingHome26.png|Vernon tells Bernie that his new business is to sell the machines to pubs File:She'sLeavingHome27.png|Tricia tells Mike what happened File:She'sLeavingHome28.png|Tricia receives a very inappropriate call File:She'sLeavingHome29.png|The letter from Deborah brings a smile to Carl File:She'sLeavingHome30.png|Carl soon finds his escape ticket File:She'sLeavingHome32.png|Carl quickly hides among the coal sacks File:She'sLeavingHome33.png|Carl's plan soon rides off with no problem File:She'sLeavingHome34.png|Craddock reads the news with disgust File:She'sLeavingHome35.png|HQ soon gets a telephone call from division about the scandals File:She'sLeavingHome36.png|Carl quickly jumps off to hide File:She'sLeavingHome37.png|Carl runs into the woods File:She'sLeavingHome38.png|A fellow named Charlie Woods wants to buy Vernon's machines File:She'sLeavingHome39.png|Bernie comes along and tells Charlie that the machines are not for sale File:She'sLeavingHome40.png|CHarlie tells Bernie that this was not the end File:She'sLeavingHome41.png|HQ soon receives that Carl has escaped File:She'sLeavingHome42.png|The police alerts the Lomax residence of Carl's escape File:She'sLeavingHome44.png|Carl finds a barn to hide in File:She'sLeavingHome45.png|The police then alerts the Whites of Carl's escape File:She'sLeavingHome46.png|Mrs. White warns that her husband will have a fit to find Carl has escaped File:She'sLeavingHome47.png|Carl settles in the barn File:She'sLeavingHome48.png|Vernon tries to sell Oscar and Gina the slot machines File:She'sLeavingHome49.png|Mike invites Tricia for a drink the pub File:She'sLeavingHome50.png|Tricia receives an urgent call of a car crash File:She'sLeavingHome51.png|Mike and Tricia were surprised to see there is no accident File:She'sLeavingHome52.png|Mike sees the clinic's door is left open File:She'sLeavingHome53.png|Tricia was horrified to see half of the drugs are taken File:She'sLeavingHome54.png|The police continue their inquires around the clinic's residence File:She'sLeavingHome55.png|Andy watches nearby to get a good scoop of the news File:She'sLeavingHome56.png|Jenny tells Carl that Deborah is aware of Carl's presence in the place File:She'sLeavingHome57.png|Mike and Craddock both agree the phone call was a diversion File:She'sLeavingHome58.png|Andy comes in to get a scoop of the robbery from Craddock File:She'sLeavingHome59.png|Andy tries to get the news only to be kicked out File:She'sLeavingHome60.png|A slot machine "expert" comes in for a daily check up on the machines File:She'sLeavingHome61.png|Vernon comes back with good news ignoring Mr. Hawkin's visit File:She'sLeavingHome62.png|Deborah tells Carl that she is sick of the talks in her house File:She'sLeavingHome63.png|Deborah and Carl both agree to runaway to London File:She'sLeavingHome64.png|Eddie Ford's presence soon gets the police curious File:She'sLeavingHome65.png|Mike question Eddie's whereabouts last night File:She'sLeavingHome67.png|Oscar overhears that Eddie has done time before File:She'sLeavingHome68.png|Mike and Phil both try to come up with an answer to Eddie's false information given to them File:She'sLeavingHome69.png|Mike questions Mrs. Lomax about Eddie File:She'sLeavingHome70.png|Mrs. Lomax decides to answer to cooperate with Mike File:She'sLeavingHome71.png|Deborah quietly packs her stuff File:She'sLeavingHome72.png|Deborah and Carl quickly ran off into the night File:She'sLeavingHome73.png|Mrs. White finds Deborah's bed empty File:She'sLeavingHome74.png|Deborah soon experiences pains in her stomach File:She'sLeavingHome75.png|Mike and Co. are absorbed by the news that morning File:She'sLeavingHome76.png|Mr. White comes into and reports his daughter's disappearance File:She'sLeavingHome77.png|Carl was terrified that Deborah drank contaminated water File:She'sLeavingHome78.png|Vernon finally convinces Oscar to buy five slot machines File:She'sLeavingHome79.png|Carl quickly runs to the telephone to get help File:She'sLeavingHome80.png|Mrs. Lomax's two kids finds drugs in the drawer File:She'sLeavingHome81.png|Mrs. White and Tricia both settle their fight File:She'sLeavingHome82.png|Tricia receives a call from Carl that Deborah is in trouble File:She'sLeavingHome83.png|Mrs. Lomax rescues her children in time and finds the bag of drugs File:She'sLeavingHome84.png|Mrs. Lomax alerts the police and wants Eddie to be arrested File:She'sLeavingHome85.png|The police soon confiscated the drugs File:She'sLeavingHome86.png|Eddie tries to escape only to find he was surrounded File:She'sLeavingHome87.png|Tricia and Mrs. White rescue Deborah in time File:She'sLeavingHome88.png|Eddie is soon arrested File:She'sLeavingHome89.png|Tricia gives the news that Deborah will be fine File:She'sLeavingHome90.png|Mrs. and Mr. White both wishes Carl luck to his trial File:She'sLeavingHome91.png|The Aidensfield Arms is in full swing with the slot machines File:She'sLeavingHome92.png|Gina tells Bernie that he has a call from Charlie Woods File:She'sLeavingHome93.png|Andy is pulled over and gets his breath tested for alcohol File:She'sLeavingHome94.png|Andy was surprised that a cheeky Craddock was behind the police barrier File:She'sLeavingHome95.png|Vernon was horrified that the machines were nobbled File:She'sLeavingHome96.png|Bernie tells Oscar that he has sold all the machines and Vernon will be doing a little dish washing for a while Category:Series Eleven Category:Episodes